


For the lump that sits inside your throat

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beach bonfire, M/M, a little longer squints of ziall, implied sex because i'm a punk, poor! liam, rich! harry, squints of larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only supposed to be a summer thing after all. The previous summer they’d met at coincidentally a Tomlinson beach bonfire and they were so different with Harry being so pretty, charming and magnetic and Liam who was so dull, average and unremarkable—In fact you could run into him three or four times at a single party and not remember he’d been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the lump that sits inside your throat

**Author's Note:**

> Liam is poor but hangs with the rich kids. I also sort of switched his life with Louis' (so single mum and 4 little sisters) though now that i think of it that might not even be that important for this version so ignore me maybe? Haha.
> 
> Inspired by this gif: [](http://s305.photobucket.com/user/SumoSandwich/media/1D/tumblr_mg46pvvVvD1qgih6zo2_250_zps6d0fabf2.gif.html)

Liam’s just home from Uni and it’s the first beach bonfire of the summer Louis’ thrown because his parents own a good portion of the beach believe or not. Liam’s always run with the richer crowd even though he’s had to struggle for everything he’s got, not being fortunate enough to come from privilege like his friends , so he’s home back amongst his friends and new faces that must’ve migrated in in his absence, the boy with the cut glass cheekbones he remembers transferring into Cowell Prep just as he was graduating out is here he notes and remembers the way the hairs on the back of his neck had risen when he noticed the way Harry looked at him and he knew just _knew_ that it would only be a matter of time before he (Zayn) was added to Harry’s list.

_They_ were only supposed to be a summer thing after all. The previous summer they’d met at coincidentally a Tomlinson beach bonfire and they were so different with Harry being so pretty, charming and magnetic and Liam who was so dull, average and unremarkable—In fact you could run into him three or four times at a single party and not remember he’d been there.

Later when someone is telling a ‘you had to have been there story’ he has to bite his tongue before he says ‘I was.’ But maybe that’s what drew Harry to him, used to having everyone flock to him, but the quiet boy nursing a coke with his toes dug in the warm sand and flinching every time the chilly water rose up to shore to nip at his toes. He wasn’t one of the people around him and Harry wanted to know why.

They hook up that night and all throughout the summer while Liam worked two jobs to put gas in his junker of a car and squirrel the rest away for Uni (he bagged groceries at _Higgins General_ and washed dishes at _Good Eats_ the mom and pop diner owned and run by the Teasdales) the following year while Harry wallowed the summer away at the beach and the pool drinking underage and letting Liam fuck him bonelessly into the mattress at night.

Something that had always confused and amused Liam was the fact that Harry wore Christmas socks all year round, navy ones with snowflakes, red ones with frosty green, ones with elves, white ones with Rudolph and black ones with Santa. He didn’t even bother to take them off most nights as they were making love.

The first time Liam noticed, felt the brush of cotton against the small of his back where Harry had his legs wrapped around him, he’d startled losing his rhythm a bit as he thrust into the other boy. Trailing a distracted hand down Harry‘s sweaty calf down to his ankle he made a confused sound because really, who kept their socks on while they fucked? Glancing down at the foot in question he almost laughed out loud at the sight of little fat Santa Clauses that adorned said socks.

When school starts they just sort of don’t stop hooking up, but it’s nothing serious enough to tell the others about they aren’t _boyfriends_ or anything until Josh tells Liam that he heard through the grapevine that this fit junior on the volleyball team Danielle has been hinting that she would like him to ask her to the Halloween dance, before Liam can reply Harry leans over and flicks Josh right between the eyes

“Go back and tell her she’ll have to find her own pretty boy cause this one’s _mine_ and he’s taking me to the dance.” Turning to Liam finally he pouts his lips:

 “Ain’t that right Leeyum?” Liam can’t fight the grin that spreads across his face as he shrugs.

 “Guess I don’t really have much of a choice now do I?” Harry grins right back and pecks him quickly on the lips in front of the entire cafeteria who might have already speculated given how close the two had become since the summer but now knew for sure.

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’ before turning to Louis’ current flavor of the week Eleanor to discuss costume ideas.  Liam ends up going as Woody from Toy Story and expects to pick up Harry wearing a Buzz Light year costume instead Harry is of course dressed as Jessie.

Now an official couple it is only right that come Christmas they exchange gifts. Harry ends up getting him this really nice sweater from Armani Exchange and Liam feels a little foolish when he hands over Harry’s gift of socks from the dollar store. Liam thought he’d be a riot and bought Harry Halloween socks so that Harry would have more variety to his holiday themed socks, Harry had roared with laughter but Liam never saw him wear them. 

Louis who had witnessed the gift exchange had shaken his head sadly and pulled Liam aside and told Liam about the Christmas socks, that he’d bought them for Haz last year back when they were fooling around but then Harry had caught feelings, feelings that Louis just couldn’t return because his dick would not be tamed, so he broke poor Harry’s heart but that the younger boy was still in love with him.

Liam didn’t know why Louis told him this except that at the next party he happens upon Louis and Harry fucking in one of the Tomlinson mansion’s 12,000 bathrooms.

 It hurts because he was maybe a little bit in love with Harry but he understands and forgives Louis and doesn’t hold anything against Harry but he _does_ stop sleeping with him, gone are the kisses and cuddles and their friendship is now as platonic as can be, almost sterile. Things are weird and everyone notices and poor Niall who is completely innocent in all this is stretched thin between friends, but all is well because Liam will be leaving for Uni soon anyway and Louis who is also graduating this year has decided to take a gap year to muck around and put off growing up for a bit because he is absolutely convinced the movie peter pan was pretty much written about his life, never mind that it was written years before he was born.

Liam remembers asking Harry at the very last party if wearing the socks made him think of Louis while they were fucking and the utter hurt in Harry’s eyes made Liam immediately regret not keeping his thoughts to himself.

“What? No, how can you…my feet get cold easily Liam I _told_ you.” And Liam doesn’t know why the fact that Harry remembers that first conversation on the beach when they hadn’t been more than strangers with mutual friends feels like a knife in his chest:

_Harry had been_ _surrounded by a crowd of his adoring peers, hanging on his every word as he tells one of his infamous stories that are interesting as fuck but take forever to tell because he likes details, so sue him. This is nothing new but what is new is looking around and spying Liam standing off by the water and not paying attention to him._

_This was unheard of in Harry’s world, so fed up with being ignored by the quiet boy—Harry knew of Liam Payne, almost everyone knew of the track team’s newest star but he didn’t_ know _him or even cared to, he just wasn’t much of anything in Harry’s eyes as horrible as it sounds but right now for whatever reason he wanted to know Liam more than anything, wanted his attention, wanted his eyes on him, so that’s how the dimpled boy finds himself abandoning the crowd midsentence and bouncing  over to the oblivious boy._

_“I’ve got four nipples.” He says suddenly, making Liam jump about a foot in the air. The older boy whirls around to face Harry and his eyes widen noticeably when he realizes who’s just spoken to him._

_“Uh, sorry?” He asked, painfully confused and a tad bit nervous because Harry Styles did not talk to him, never had and to be honest with next year being his last he hadn’t counted on Harry_ ever _speaking to him._

_“I said I’ve got four nipples; now tell me something odd about you, something not many others know.” Liam bit his lip, trying to think of something to share that could possibly hold Harry’s attention because for whatever reason now that he had it, he really wanted to keep it._

_“Erm, I’ve only got one kidney?” Harry grinned, nodding in encouragement and countered with:_

_“I don’t drink chocolate milk” Liam sorted, shaking his head because how was Harry Styles even real right now, how was this his life? Scratching at the back of his neck in thought his responses noticeably slower coming than Harry’s._

_“I can do a perfect handstand and hold it for like three whole minutes.” He offered and the way the younger boy’s eyes lit up and sparkled Liam knew a demonstration would be in order at some point._

_“I lost my wank virginity to an Nsync music video” Liam couldn’t help but laugh at that, his curiosity piqued._

_“Really which one?”_

_“Bye bye bye, when Justin drops down and smirks at the camera with that little chuckle…” Liam laughed again, and made a face of agreement because Justin Timberlake had been a big factor in Liam’s coming to terms with his sexuality after all._

_“Nice, I’ve never broken a bone.” Harry made an impressed face, thinking of his own broken arm and thumb back when he was ten. The younger boy smirked deciding to push their little game in a different direction._

_“I’ve never topped a boy.” Liam made a surprised noise, but didn’t let himself be phased._

_“I’ve never even_ kissed _a boy.” He admitted without thinking. It was Harry’s turn to be surprised._

_“Oh so you’re not…I mean you’re straight?” The curly haired boy stammered uncertainly but Liam was quick to correct the other boy’s assumption._

_“No, no I’m completely gay just never had a boyfriend or someone to kiss before is all.” The older boy shrugged sheepishly._

_Harry tried to shake off his confusion and the nerves he’d been left with at the thought that he may have been barking up the wrong tree with Liam, he wasn’t used to feeling this way, he’s even been known to turn boys who weren’t initially interested in his advances in the past, but for whatever reason he hadn’t relished the thought of trying to turn Liam, of changing him._

_“Huh, well my feet get cold ridiculously easy.” He offered without a beat._

_“I’m a little bit afraid of spoons.” The adorable earnestness with which Liam confesses has Harry’s heart racing and before he can stop himself he’s whispering:_

_“I’m going to kiss you now.”_

_And that’s how it all began._

So here Liam was sipping a Corona, his jeans rolled up to his knees as he dips his feet in the water and when Harry notices him it’s with pleasant surprise with the hand he’s got flung over Zayn’s neck he squeezes the darker boy’s shoulder and makes his way over to him.

“Living on the edge there Payne, a Corona since when?” If Liam was surprised by Harry’s presence, he didn’t show it just shrugged, his eyes not leaving the ocean as he spoke:

“Oh awhile actually my roommate back at Uni, you know Andy? He sort of got me drinking a bit when he pledged to a fraternity and forced me to go to all their parties, I swear I spent the middle half of first semester with my head in a toilet.”

“So when did you get in and why didn’t you tell me?” Harry feigned upset, even going so far as the punch Liam’s arm jokingly.

They talk and it’s wonderful and Liam is still foolishly in love with Harry but he doesn’t want to get hurt again and doesn’t want Zayn to be him, being traded in for the model Harry liked better, the _familiar_ model so he climbs out from under Harry's arm after a bit and wanders away.

That’s how he ends up stumbling upon Niall and Zayn snogging in a hammock. The blonde notices they’ve got an audience and bursts into a smile.

“Leemo! Tomlison didn’t say you’d be stopping in, get over here ya git. You don’t call, you don’t write…” Liam is graced with the infamous Horan smile as the blonde makes grabby hands at him.

“I did both of those and even _Skyped_ with you on occasion.” The older boy reminded, undeterred Niall ventured on.

 “Still missed you is all.” The Irish boy confessed and before Liam knows what’s happening  Niall’s hauling him halfway into the hammock and hugging him with Zayn caught awkwardly between them, Liam is suddenly jerked off balance and ends up tipping the hammock altogether so that the three end up in a pile of limbs and giggles.

“Liam, you remember Zayn right? He transferred in just before graduation.” Niall says from somewhere beneath Liam’s armpit. Liam tries for a smile but ends up grimacing when Niall’s elbow catches him in the side.

 “Uh yeah, Zayn.” He says slowly, nodding to the darker boy.

 “Sup.” The darker boy said, lying on his back with his hands behind his head, looking every bit comfortable with a boy and a half sprawled over him.

“I know he’s awful pretty and all but paws off he’s mine.” Niall warned, reaching up to pet Zayn’s raven locks and ignoring the older boy’s noise of protest.

“Yours…” Liam trailed off, confused. The blonde just grins back.

“Yeah, I finally got my sexuality all sorted out and apparently I’m a big fan of the dick, his specifically.” Liam couldn’t help but laugh despite the red tinge now coloring both his and Zayn’s cheeks. Niall was sporting a flush of his own but that was most likely due to the six pack of beer he’d o doubt polished off on his own than out of any sort of modesty.

“Good on you mate.”  Liam cheered, with an awkward pat to the shorter boy’s shoulder. Niall preened ducking his head as best he could in the origami mess they still lie in to peck his boy on the lips.

“Have you seen Hazza yet?”  Niall asked, suddenly. Liam made a face, caught off guard by the sudden subject change.

“Erm why?” Niall shrugged, settling more comfortably between Zayn’s legs.

 “He’ll be buzzed to see you is all, you’re all he’s talked about since you left for Uni, always keeping everyone up-to-date about what’s happening with you, as if I didn’t keep in touch with you meself.” He finished with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re taking the piss.” Liam insisted because yeah he was surprised to find out it hadn’t been Zayn occupying Harry’s attentions in his absence but he was sure that Louis was still very much a constant in his ex’s life, so he didn’t think Harry spared much thought to him.

“He’s really not, I barely know you but between Harry’s pining, Louis’ mocking and this one bragging like you was his older brother gone off to war. I feel like I know you on an almost intimate level mate.” Zayn spoke up suddenly, moving up onto his elbows so he can meet Liam’s eyes.

XXX

It’s Liam’s turn to startle Harry, sidling up beside him and speaking as if he were resuming a conversation:

“Living in a city like London for almost a year you forget how truly beautiful a little beach town like Bovey can be.” Harry shrugs, barely even acknowledging Liam’s presence.

“Well you know what they say there’s no place like home,” Liam winces at this because it’s so obvious Harry has just said that as _something to say_ , that things have gone frighteningly unfamiliar between them fast.

”Yeah but they also say home is where the heart is so I reckon it’s more the _people_ here I’ve missed.” Harry sighed out in frustration.

“You working this summer yeah?” He asked and Liam couldn’t help but chuckle at the blatant change of subject,

“Don’t I always? Even convinced Paul to let me have my old job back at _Higgins General_ and I just signed on to coach Phoebe and Daisy’s soccer team so I’ll have my hands pretty full with that, you know…”

“Right, I’ve actually got a job of my own this summer believe it or not.”

“Oh yeah?” The younger boy nodded and Liam realized for the first time that he had to tilt his head up a little to look at him, that Harry had grown quite a bit in the last year, was actually taller than him now.

“Lifeguarding at the pool since I practically lived there last year I made a few connections round and the rest is as they say history.”

“Right.” They lapse into a silence that isn’t entirely uncomfortable but for two people who pretty know each other inside out it doesn’t fit right, makes his skin sort of itch so he does what comes naturally.

“Turns out I have 2 kidneys again.” Harry’s startles for a moment, but then he’s biting his lip in a futile attempt not to smile.

“I’ve learned to do the moonwalk while you were gone” Liam pulled an impressed face.

“I’ve now kissed a total of _three_ boys” The smile was gone from Harry’s face just as fast as it had appeared.

“I…don’t want to play this anymore.” He avoided Liam’s eyes, choosing to look out at the water once more, so Liam trudged on anyway.

“So I talked to Horan earlier.” Harry hummed.

“Is that right?” Liam nodded even though Harry still had yet to look at him.

“He says you talked me up while I was gone, he thinks you may be sort of sweet on me.” Harry rolled his eyes, trying to nonchalant.

“Oh well you know Niall and his stories.” The way he was biting his lip gave him away.

“Yeah except then he had Zayn there to confirm it all so…”Harry fidgeted uncomfortably still refusing to meet Liam’s eyes.

“I’m not afraid of spoons any longer.”

“Liam…” Harry warned with a frown.

“And I tried to learn how to juggle, watched several Youtube videos and everything but I’m still completely rubbish at it, you are some kind of talented Haz.” The younger boy sighed in exasperation.

“Fine, I bought a wok alright…because you asked for Chinese that one time and I didn’t have one but I do now so if you, you know have a craving for beef and broccoli at 3am again I can…” Liam’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he interrupted him:

“I think I’m in love with you.” Liam blurted out making the other boy gasp and now, now he met Liam’s eyes his own crystalline greens bright and shiny.

“Look Harry I’m not going to fuck around I’ve missed you, missed _us_. I never wanted to break things off with you but no one likes being second best, and I couldn’t be with you knowing I would always be competing with Louis’ memory.”

“But…”

“I was so indifferent with you earlier because I kind of thought there was something going on between you and Zayn, didn’t want to do to him what Lou did to me ya know, but I know he’s with Niall now so…”

“So… _what?_ ” Liam kisses him and they end up retreating to one of the guest rooms for sex and when Harry toes off his trainers Liam’s breath catches in his throat when he sees the glowing yellow eyes of the jack-o-lanterns on Harry’s socks, because he hadn’t even known Liam was back in town yet so he couldn’t have worn them for any reason other than that he’d wanted to, that he maybe wore them year round even around Christmas time because he was kind of in love with Liam too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely pleased with how this turned out and might do a rewrite sometime in the future because i really really loved this concept but maybe rushed it a bit? So yeah let me know what you think, sorry about the lack of sex details haha i'm kind notorious for doing that now yeah?


End file.
